mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melvin Manhoef
Melvin Manhoef is a fearsome Dutch kickboxer and mixed martial artist. Strikeforce and Dream After the humiliating loss to Lawler, Manhoef trekked as a heavy favorite to Japan, set to face Tatsuya Mizuno in the opening semi-finals of the Dream 2010 light-heavyweight tournament. After a back-and-forth boxing and jiu jitsu contest, Mizuno managed to pin down a winded Manhoef and secure a kimura for the upset victory. After taking some time off, Manhoef returned to Strikeforce to face prospect Tim Kennedy. Manhoef showed some promise early in the fight, defending Kennedy's initial takedown attempts. Eventually, Kennedy brought the fight to his domain on the ground and submitted Manhoef via first-round rear-naked choke. It was Manhoef's third straight loss and his second straight loss by submission. Manhoef hoped to break this dismal losing streak by signing with the new Korean One FC promotion, making his debut against former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion and UFC light-heavyweight title challenger Renato Sobral. Instead Manhoef faced Yoshiyuki Nakanishi. Manhoef cut his own shin after landing with a grazing high kick to the forehead of Nakanishi. The cut was very nasty and forced the referee to stop the fight in the interest of Manhoef's safety; the official result was an inconclusive no-contest. Manhoef next faced Jae Young Kim winning a split decision. He then fought Ryo Kawamura knocking Kawamura out towards the end of the first round. He was next set to welcome newcomer and former KSW middleweight champion Mamed Khalidov to OneFC but Manhoef was injured and replaced by UFC veteran Kendall Grove. After recovering, Manhoef returned to Dream to face UFC veteran Denis Kang at middleweight, representing OneFC while Kang represented Dream. Manhoef knocked Kang out just fifty seconds into the fight with a huge left knee to the body. Manhoef was next rumored to return to OneFC to face UFC veteran and newcomer Joe Doerksen. Instead he next returned to OneFC against UFC veteran and newcomer Brock Larson. Larson defeated Manhoef via unanimous decision. Manhoef then fought Mamed Khalidov in KSW losing via first round guillotine choke submission. Manhoef next rematched Evangelista Santos knocking out Santos this time in just forty-six seconds. Bellator Manhoef then made his Bellator debut against former title challenger Doug Marshall, knocking out Marshall brutally in the first round. Manhoef then fought fellow kickboxer Joe Schilling losing via brutal second round knockout. Manhoef then signed to fight former Bellator middleweight champion Alexander Shlemenko in a huge opportunity. Unfortunately Shlemenko knocked out Manhoef with a spinning backfist in the second round. A month later Shlemenko tested positive for elevated testosterone levels and the fight was overturned to a no-contest. Fights *Melvin Manhoef vs. Fabio Piemonte - The bout was for the vacant Cage Rage light-heavyweight title. *Melvin Manhoef vs. Evangelista Santos - The fight was for the world Cage Rage light-heavyweight championship with Manhoef defending. The fight was one of the most insane brawls in the history of the sport. *Melvin Manhoef vs. Shungo Oyama - The fight was in the semifinals of the K-1 Hero's 2006 light-heavyweight tournament. Manhoef went on to lose to Yoshihiro Akiyama later that night in the finals. *Melvin Manhoef vs. Yoshiki Takahashi *Dong Sik Yoon vs. Melvin Manhoef *Gegard Mousasi vs. Melvin Manhoef - The fight was in the semifinals of the Dream 2008 middleweight grand prix. *Melvin Manhoef vs. Paulo Filho *Melvin Manhoef vs. Kazuo Misaki *Robbie Lawler vs. Melvin Manhoef - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Manhoef. *Melvin Manhoef vs. Tatsuya Mizuno - The fight was in the opening round of the Dream light-heavyweight grand prix and it was a fairly surprising upset. *Melvin Manhoef vs. Yoshiyuki Nakanishi - The fight was the ONE FC debut of both men. The fight was unfortunately ended with an indecisive no-contest after Manhoef suffered a horrific cut on his shin. *Melvin Manhoef vs. Denis Kang *Joe Schilling vs. Melvin Manhoef *Melvin Manhoef vs. Hisaki Kato *Melvin Manhoef vs. Rafael Carvalho - The fight was for the Bellator middleweight title with Carvalho defending. Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Kickboxers